Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-5x+y = -9}$ ${x = -3y+5}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-3y+5$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-5}{(-3y+5)}{+ y = -9}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $15y-25 + y = -9$ $16y-25 = -9$ $16y-25{+25} = -9{+25}$ $16y = 16$ $\dfrac{16y}{{16}} = \dfrac{16}{{16}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -3y+5}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -3}{(1)}{ + 5}$ $x = -3 + 5$ ${x = 2}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {-5x+y = -9}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-5x + }{(1)}{= -9}$ ${x = 2}$